Given up on love
by fleur-de-la-coure
Summary: It was never decided who one loves. nor is it for another to decide who loves them. one shot, definately worth a tissue or two. Ron's way of dealing with a break up. I wouldn't sugest it.


Given up on love  
  
"Ron, is it enough for you to know that I'm crying, that you really have to come see me cry, does it make you feel better to know that it was you who did this to me?" Hermione's voice quivered and eyes were red.  
  
"Herms, I-"  
  
"Don't call me Herms! I don't care what you want to tell me."  
  
"But 'Mion," Ron said in a soothing voice "I Really am sorry." He said this dully, as if he wasn't sure that he meant it.  
  
Hermione and Ron, Friends forever, soul mates. They'd exepted their love for each other a while ago, but now they just couldn't take it. Hermione Sat on his bed, In his room. He'd asked her to come talk to him in private, but it seemed too ironic that they were sitting on his bed, Hermione aiming her wand carefully at his chest.  
  
"Ron, I knew it would come to this. I didn't want to go that far, I never wanted to get vary physical." (A/N I know what your thinking, but would it be PG if that's what I meant?) "I don't understand why you did it. You knew that you'd never lose me. I loved you. I wanted to be with you, but you didn't let me explain what happened. You jumped to conclusions. You hurt Harry, and I know that it was sweet, but you need to control yourself. I can't believe that you'd even go as far as to blame me for Harry being in te Hospital wing. It's you that hurt him, not me." Hermione was watching Ron as he breathed out a deep sigh that even he wasn't aware of having breathed.  
  
"Hermione, I loved you, that's the only reason I did it. I didn't mean to hurt you too," Ron paused at this and look at Her wrist, which was swollen from him having thrown her against the wall in his fury towards Harry. "Please don't do this to me, please. I really do love you." Ron was now desperate. He really had loved her. It's just that that kiss that they'd shared- it looked so real. And besides, Harry was a lot better looking than he was, and it was to be expected that it was the truth.- that no matter much she'd loved him, she would have cheated.  
  
"Ron, I really do love you, but when you do this, I can't just keep on going like it was nothing!"  
  
Hermione's voice had raised a whole octave and her tear- stained cheeks turned even redder.  
  
"Ron, I'll give you the rest of this year to redeem yourself. If you don't, I guess that..." Her voice faded softly around the late winter's cold. She shivered unneccisarilly.  
  
"and until then..?" Ron was almost afraid to ask. She was right, he had blown it with her... he wished nothing more than to have a last kiss, before they split up. "Can I have a last kiss, It would mean a lot to me." "Of course, Ron. I guess that we can, still talk. I think that you should say sorry to Harry first though, otherwise, I donno, it'll be kinda weird.." Hermione shrugged her shoulders and Ron definitely got the point (which was a first ()  
  
Ron moved towards her slowly, noticing how she shivered slightly at his presence. He didn't want their relation ship to end that way. He needed it to be better than that. He seemed no better than a Malfoy- they forced all their girlfriends into things they didn't have the heart to finish. He wasn't going to be like that. He gave her a soft Brotherly kiss on the forehead.  
  
"I meant it..." Said Ron sometime after he was walking down the hall,beside his angry sister Ginny. "I did love her, and my intentions really weren't to hurt her. I only wanted to rough Harry up a bit, but it went to far..."  
  
"Ron, that's what you get. I told you that she had a heart of gold, but she could only take so much. She's not going to love you again like she did before, give up on love, Ron." Ginny was speaking wise words in Ron's mind.  
  
"Gin, Believe me, I already have.  
  
A/N Sorry people I just wanted to start a vary short 1 shot fic. I donno if it was that good. I'm getting some stories out so that I can get some feedback for my writing, then I'm going to start a full length novel. Te more review I get the better. All my stories have clues to my novels plot, he he... Just to keep you guessing.  
  
Peace( 


End file.
